1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the loading of muzzle-loading firearms. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for carrying all of the necessary supplies to quickly reload a muzzle-loading firearm, both flintlock type and percussion type.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are various implements known to us in the prior art which facilitate the loading of muzzle-loading firearms. Some are multiple shot devices; some hold most of the necessary ingredients, but none, excepting the present invention, off both. Devices such as those invented by Gourley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,098, and Zurga, U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,594, merely hold a multitude of balls and patches. One still needs the gun powder, ball starter and pan powder or percussion cap in order to be ready for firing. Another invention, that of Snowden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,897, provides a receptacle for most, but not all of the paraphernalia required; however, it is designed for only one shot. Another invention, that of Wilburn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,889, by its own summary is merely a magazine receptacle for some of the necessary ingredients. The present invention stores all of the ingredients in a ready-to-load manner.
Other past inventions such as Griffin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,606, and Mulinix, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,175, and Dobbs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,858, are also strictly one-shot devices and considerably more time consuming. Each of the aforementioned inventions conspicuously lack a means to store or use one necessary ingredient for flintlock firearms, that is, the ignition or pan powder. The present invention offers a convenient receptacle of a nature to facilitate this step of the reloading process.